2020 Atlantic Hurricane Season (Vile)
This season is a loose remake of my original 2020 season, but with different storms. Click here to see the original. The 2020 Atlantic Hurricane Season was the second most active hurricane season on record, only behind 2005. During this season, several major hurricanes plowed into land, the most since 2005. The strongest, costliest, and deadliest storm was Hurricane Vicky, which was the deadliest Atlantic hurricane since the Great Hurricane of 1780, as Vicky killed about 19,800 people. Other notable storms were Hurricane Hanna, which struck Georgia at category 4 intensity, Hurricane Kyle, which rapidly intensified to reach category 4 intensity in the Bay of Campeche, and Hurricane Bertha, which struck Spain as a Tropical Storm. Seasonal Forecasts Initially, following the 2019 Favorable Neutral, the conditions were initially expected to be unfavorable neutral, with the early forecasts going as low as 10 named storms. However, as activity became continuous throughout the early and summer months, some of the centers realized they could be facing a much more active season, and revised their predictions. This can be reflected in NOAA's July forecast, which brought the storm count as high as 18 storms. Despite these revised predictions, activity far surpassed predictions. Seasonal Summary ImageSize = width:750 height:230 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:190 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/04/2022 till:30/01/2023 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/04/2022 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-129_mph id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130-156_mph id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:02/04/2022 till:04/04/2022 color:TS text:"Arthur (SS)" from:14/05/2022 till:22/05/2022 color:C1 text:"Bertha (C1)" from:09/06/2022 till:14/06/2022 color:TS text:"Cristobal (TS)" from:28/06/2022 till:03/07/2022 color:C3 text:"Dolly (C3)" from:05/07/2022 till:20/07/2022 color:C1 text:"Edouard (C1)" from:10/07/2022 till:19/07/2022 color:TS text:"Fay (TS)" from:25/07/2022 till:02/08/2022 color:C3 text:"Gonzalo (C3)" from:10/08/2022 till:19/08/2022 color:C4 text:"Hanna (C4)" barset:break from:12/08/2022 till:16/08/2022 color:C1 text:"Isaias (C1)" from:20/08/2022 till:27/08/2022 color:TS text:"Josephine (TS)" from:29/08/2022 till:02/09/2022 color:C4 text:"Kyle (C4)" from:06/09/2022 till:12/09/2022 color:TS text:"Laura (TS)" from:09/09/2022 till:20/09/2022 color:C2 text:"Marco (C2)" from:14/09/2022 till:21/09/2022 color:C4 text:"Nana (C4)" from:18/09/2022 till:21/09/2022 color:C1 text:"Omar (C1)" from:25/09/2022 till:30/09/2022 color:TS text:"Paulette (TS)" barset:break from:30/09/2022 till:23/10/2022 color:C3 text:"Rene (C3)" from:06/10/2022 till:10/10/2022 color:TS text:"Sally (TS)" from:15/10/2022 till:20/10/2022 color:C1 text:"Teddy (C1)" from:17/10/2022 till:05/11/2022 color:C5 text:"Vicky (C5)" from:11/11/2022 till:19/11/2022 color:C2 text:"Wilfred (C2)" from:25/11/2022 till:27/11/2022 color:TS text:"Alpha (TS)" from:28/11/2022 till:03/12/2022 color:TS text:"Beta (TS)" from:19/12/2022 till:29/12/2022 color:C1 text:"Gamma (C1)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/04/2022 till:01/05/2022 text:April from:01/05/2022 till:01/06/2022 text:May from:01/06/2022 till:01/07/2022 text:June from:01/07/2022 till:01/08/2022 text:July from:01/08/2022 till:01/09/2022 text:August from:01/09/2022 till:01/10/2022 text:September from:01/10/2022 till:01/11/2022 text:October from:01/11/2022 till:01/12/2022 text:November from:01/12/2022 till:01/01/2023 text:December from:30/12/2022 till:30/01/2023 text:January TextData = pos:(400,30) text:"(From the" pos:(447,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storms Subtropical Storm Arthur In late March, the National Hurricane Center noted the slight chance of some subtropical development from an extratropical cyclone. The storm was expected to transition into a subtropical cyclone, but instead a part of it broke off and rapidly gained subtropical characteristics. Subtropical Storm Arthur was declared on April 2, south of Massachusetts. Arthur was forecast to become fully tropical, but it remained subtropical. Arthur attained peak intensity on April 4, with 60 mph winds. Arthur became extratropical near Newfoundland on April 4, ending the storm's short two day lifespan. Hurricane Bertha A nontropical low was located just off the coast of Africa in late April. As the system remained off the coast, it very slowly organized, without moving. Eventually, it began showing Tropical characteristics by mid-May. The NHC highlighted this system, but gave it a low chance of development. Despite this, Tropical Depression Two was declared on May 14. It intensified into Tropical Storm Bertha the next morning. Bertha moved north as expected, but failed to become extratropical as expected. Instead, Bertha intensified, and attained hurricane intensity on May 17, becoming the first hurricane of 2020. Hurricane Watches were posted in the Canary Islands, for the first time since Tropical Storm Delta in 2005. Bertha did not land on the islands, but passed directly through, hitting a majority of the islands with hurricane-force winds. The next day, Bertha exited the island chain, and attained peak intensity with 90 mph winds. Some gusts as high as 115 mph were recorded via recon. Bertha was forecast to landfall on Africa as a 60 mph Tropical Storm. Bertha continued north however, and struck Spain instead, as a fully tropical storm. It the first confirmed gale-force landfall in recorded history. Bertha brought tons of storm surge to Spain, resulting in about $800 million in damage, in addition to the $360 million done in the Canaries, and the $40 million in Africa. Bertha finally transitioned into an extratropical cyclone as it moved off the coast of Spain on May 21, and accelerated to the east, exiting the basin on May 22. The United Kingdom sustained minimal damage. Bertha caused 13 fatalities across Europe and Africa. Tropical Storm Cristobal In early June, a low pressure area entered the caribbean. It slowly materialized, and developed some tropical characteristics. As the storm passed south of Cuba, Tropical Depression Three formed on June 9. It intensified into Tropical Storm Cristobal on June 11. Conditions were favorable, and some forecasters were concerned about a hurricane force landfall on Florida. However, SAL in the area kept Cristobal weak. Cristobal made landfall near Cedar Key on June 12. As Cristobal was only 45 mph, minimal damage was sustained in impacted areas. There were no fatalities. Cristobal dissipated into an extratropical cyclone on June 14. Hurricane Dolly A strong low pressure area organized on June 28, and became tropical depression four. Initially, intensification was not expected as conditions were forecast to worsen in the area. However, these conditions never materialized, allowing for intensification. Tropical Storm Dolly formed on June 29. Dolly became a hurricane that evening. Expected to weaken, a lot of people were shocked to discover Dolly was a well-defined major hurricane the next morning. Dolly was in an area of low shear and slightly above average water temperatures, which fueled intensification. Dolly's now clear eye moved over Texas on July 1, after a stall. Dolly then moved northeast, and became post tropical on July 3. Texas sustained $900 million in damage and 5 fatalities following the storm. Hurricane Edouard On July 5, a tropical wave became a Tropical Depression. Initially not expected to intensify much, the storm curved to the northeast. An impressive burst of convection resulted in an upgrade to Tropical Storm Edouard. The storm weakened back to a depression short after, due to inhibiting factors. However, conditions gradually became favorable for the struggling storm. Edouard became a tropical storm again on July 8. Very favorable conditions allowed for Edouard to intensify into a category 1 hurricane on July 9. Edouard then took an abnormal east turn, and weakened slightly as the eye wobbled, and eventually became cloud covered. A sudden intensification of a low to the west abruptly shoved Edouard to the east, resulting in drastic weakening. At this point, Edouard was forecast to dissipate by July 12. However, once again, the weather turned in Edouard's favor, and it became a Tropical Storm yet again on July 13. Edouard became a hurricane once again on July 16, as it slowly moved east. Edouard attained peak intensity on July 18, with 80 mph winds and a pressure of 978. Soon after this peak, the eye collapsed due to worsening conditions, and Edouard accelerated north while weakening. Edouard became extratropical on July 20, ending the storm's long lifespan. Edouard brought some rain to the Azores Islands. Tropical Storm Fay A tropical wave exited Africa on July 7. It slowly organized, and became a Tropical Depression on July 10. Unfavorable conditions prevented initial intensification. However, Tropical Storm Fay was declared on July 13. The storm was originally supposed to approach the US as a hurricane, with the exact landfall area unknown. However, Fay approached Hispaniola, and got torn apart by the mountains. Fay dropped several inches of rain across hispaniola, resulting in about 23 deaths. Soon after, Fay entered the Bahamas. Rapid re-intensification ensued, and as Fay approached Florida on July 17, it was originally estimated to have attained hurricane intensity. However, in post-analysis, it was revealed that Fay peaked at 72 mph, which was below hurricane intensity. Despite the fact that Fay had developed an eye, the storm remained below hurricane strength. It moved over Jacksonville on July 18. It then moved into the United States and dissipated on July 19. Throughout the storm's life, Fay caused $350 million in damage and 23 fatalities. Hurricane Gonzalo A tropical wave exited the coast of Africa on July 17. Initially expected to develop quickly, persistent SAL in the area kept the system disorganized. It moved slowly to the west, remaining disorganized, and without a closed circulation. However, on July 25, as the system passed north of Hispaniola, a closed circulation was found, and Tropical Depression Seven was declared. By the next advisory, it had rapidly intensified into a 50 mph Tropical Storm Gonzalo. By that evening, it became a hurricane. Gonzalo steadily intensified near the Bahamas overnight, and reached category 3 major intensity on July 29. It peaked on July 30, with 125 mph winds, and a pressure of 951. Unfavorable conditions in the area than began to weaken the hurricane at a steady pace. On August 1, Gonzalo made landfall on New York with winds of 60 mph, causing some notable storm surge, causing about $100 million in damage. Shortly after, as Gonzalo approached Maine, it transitioned into a post-tropical cyclone, and dissipated as it moved out to sea on August 2. Hurricane Hanna A tropical wave formed into a Tropical Depression on August 10. In favorable conditions, in intensified into Tropical Storm Hanna. Shear in the tropical atlantic prevented much intensification for some time. When Hanna approached the Lesser Antilles, the shear went away, and Hanna rapidly intensified. Hanna became a major hurricane on August 15, and moved towards the East Coast. Hanna became a category 4 hurricane on August 16, and attained peak that day. Hanna then underwent an eyewall replacement cycle and weakened. On August 18, Hanna struck the coast of Georgia as a 130 mph hurricane, causing severe damage, and becoming one of the worst Georgia hurricanes on record. Hanna quickly raced off to the north. And became post-tropical on August 19. Hanna's name was retired due to the huge damage in Georgia. Hurricane Isaias A Tropical wave organized quickly into a Tropical Depression on August 12. Shear in the area limited any major development, but Tropical Storm Isaias formed on August 13. This was the first storm to receive the name, as Isaias was not named in 2014. Isaias moved west, intensifying despite a poor appearance. A recon jet found hurricane force winds, and despite an overall ragged appearance, Isaias was upgraded to hurricane intensity. It instantly weakened, and the system dissipated on August 16. Tropical Storm Josephine A Tropical Wave exited the coast of Africa on August 18. Conditions were initially favorable in the area, and Tropical Depression Ten formed on August 20. Despite strong wind shear that formed, a burst of convection caused the formation of Tropical Storm Josephine. Josephine headed west, and stayed a weak to moderate tropical storm. Josephine's center became exposed as more shear struck the system, and it weakened to a depression. Shear finally lessened on August 25, and Josephine briefly re-attained tropical storm intensity on August 26, before it entered an area of more shear and dissipated on August 27. Hurricane Kyle A small area of low pressure broke off from a trough on August 25. Slow organization occurred in the Bay of Campeche until Tropical Depression Eleven was declared on August 29. The NHC noted conditions were "almost perfect" in the cyclone's area. It rapidly intensified into Tropical Storm Kyle that evening, with 50 mph winds. Kyle underwent a trend of explosive intensification, becoming a category 2 hurricane within 6 hours, and was expected to become a weak C3 soon. A recon jet flew into Kyle, which now had a large, clouded, yet visible eye. This jet found sustained winds of 145 miles per hour, and the NHC upgraded Kyle to a moderate C4. Kyle slammed into Veracruz at this intensity, causing tremendous damage and killing over 500 people, making Kyle the worst storm in this area since Hurricane Stan 15 years earlier. Kyle quickly weakened over land and dissipated on September 2. The storm's tremendous fatality count and moderate damages caused the name Kyle to be retired. Tropical Storm Laura A Tropical Wave entered the Caribbean sea on September 2. It moved west slowly, until it began to organize on September 5. It became a tropical depression the next day. Wind shear kept the system from gaining intensity as it meandered. Eventually, on September 10, it intensified into Tropical Storm Laura as conditions favored development more. Laura peaked at 45 mph, and made landfall in Belize, causing only light damages. Laura dissipated on September 12. Hurricane Marco A Tropical wave organized into a tropical depression on September 9. Development was slow, but steady. Tropical Storm Marco formed on September 10. Marco than underwent rapid intensification, and developed impressive banding features. Marco became a hurricane on September 14, and became a category 2 hurricane on September 15. It peaked at 110 mph, almost a major hurricane. Marco than brushed Bermuda, causing $90 million in damage. Marco weakened as the waters cooled in the area, and the storm meandered in the north Atlantic until become extratropical on September 20. Hurricane Nana Hurricane Nana originated from a Tropical wave that exited Africa on September 13. Rapid organization occurred, and a TD formed on September 14, and it quickly intensified into Tropical Storm Nana. Nana steadily intensified over the next few days, and developed an eye. On September 17, Nana became a major hurricane, and peaked as a moderate category 4 hurricane that evening. Nana than sped off to the east, and became a powerful extratropical cyclone. Nana had no land impacts despite the storm's proximity. Hurricane Omar A low pressure area located in the Bay of Campeche was monitored for development on September 16. The invest was given a high chance of development, as it had consistent thunderstorms and a circulation. Tropical Depression Fifteen formed on September 18, and quickly intensified into Tropical Storm Omar. Low wind shear and high SSTs allowed for quick intensification. Omar developed banding features, and it was upgraded to a category 1 hurricane on September 19, when recon found winds of 80 mph and a well-defined eyewall. Omar peaked at this intensity, and made landfall in Texas 6 hours later. Omar caused less damage than anticipated, but there were some flooding events. Omar dissipated over central Texas on September 21. Tropical Storm Paulette A disorganized Tropical wave became a weak Tropical Depression on September 25. Conditions were marginally favorable, and slow development occurred. Tropical Storm Paulette was declared on September 27. The storm slowly curved to the north, fluctuating in intensity. Wind shear lessened on September 28, and Paulette intensified quicker. Paulette peaked on September 29 with 65 mph winds, and became extratropical the next day. Paulette had no major land impacts. Hurricane Rene An unusually late tropical wave intensified into a depression on September 30. It intensified into Tropical Storm Rene, and intensified into a hurricane on October 3. Rene than weakened due to increasing shear. Rene moved very slowly due to a lack of steering currents. Rene re-intensified into a hurricane on October 8. Rene underwent a period of quick intensification, and became a major hurricane on October 10. The storm than moved even slower, being almost completely stationary for 3 days. The storm began to slowly move to the northeast in response to a low emerging from the east coast. The storm underwent gradual weakening until its dissipation on October 23. Rene had minimal land impact. Tropical Storm Sally An extratropical cyclone began to show some signs of development on October 5. It developed quicker than anticipated, and Subtropical Storm Sally formed on October 6. Sally became tropical on October 7 as it raced to the north, and was initially supposed to become a hurricane, but Hurricane Rene, which was nearby, sheared the system and kept it from intensifying. Sally quickly moved to the north and transitioned into an extratropical cyclone on October 10, only bringing some gales to Newfoundland. Hurricane Teddy A very weak Tropical wave developed into a Tropical Depression on October 15, and intensified into Tropical Storm Teddy shortly before landfall on Cuba. The storm entered the gulf of mexico on October 16, and the NHC noted favorable conditions for intensification. Teddy quickly intensified into a hurricane on October 17, and struck near St Marks, Florida at peak intensity. Teddy caused a surprisingly large amount of damage, totalling to around $1.5 billion, due to the size of the storm causing huge amounts of storm surge. Despite this damage, Teddy's name was not retired. This could possibly be due to the powerful Hurricane Vicky striking a similar area only a week or so later, doing significantly more damage, or the storm's low fatality count. Hurricane Vicky Hurricane Vicky was the third most intense Atlantic tropical cyclone in recorded history. Vicky originated from a broad area of low pressure located over Venezuela. The NHC noted that some models picked up development of the low, and crayoned the low on October 14. The low slowly moved off the coast late October 16, and began to develop almost instantly. This development resulted in the formation of a Tropical Depression on October 17. 6 hours later, it was declared Tropical Storm Vicky. Initially, wind shear exposed the center, and intensification was halted for a little while. However, on October 19, as Vicky moved north, shear lessened, and very warm late season waters allowed for very rapid intensification. Vicky intensified into a hurricane on October 20, and was a major hurricane by the next morning. Vicky began to appear more and more organized, with a small eye beginning to emerge on satellite. On October 21, Vicky became a category 5 hurricane. Vicky than underwent a quick eyewall replacement cycle, and developed a 16 mile wide eye as it approached Honduras. Vicky made landfall at peak intensity on October 23, causing severe damage, being described as "Hurricane Mitch, only worse". Vicky killed over 19,800 people, becoming one of the deadliest Atlantic hurricanes ever. Vicky was expected to dissipate quickly. Vicky retained a closed circulation as it moved through the Yucatan, and emerged into the Gulf of Mexico on November 1, as a minimal tropical storm. Vicky abruptly began to re-intensify, and became a hurricane again on November 2. Favorable conditions allowed Vicky to again attain major hurricane intensity only 18 hours before landfall in Florida. Vicky slammed into the Florida Panhandle at 120 mph on November 3, which was still recovering from Hurricane Teddy. Vicky caused even more surge than Teddy, causing record damage in some places. Vicky caused about $31 Billion total in damage. Vicky moved through the south, becoming an extratropical cyclone on November 5, while still producing 90 mph winds. Vicky was the most severe hurricane on the gulf coast since Hurricane Ike. Hurricane Wilfred A week after Vicky's destruction throughout the Caribbean and United States , a low pressure area emerged from the same area Vicky did on November 8. It became a Depression on November 11. The locals in Honduras, prepared for a potential Vicky repeat, hunkered down and prepared for the worst. However, a low from the south pushed the Depression to the north, and it intensified into Tropical Storm Wilfred on November 13, becoming the second Atlantic storm with a W name on record. Wilfred quickly intensified in the warm waters of the Caribbean sea, and was upgraded to a hurricane on November 14. Wilfred peaked shortly before Cuba landfall on November 15, with 100 mph winds (originally thought to be 90 mph until PA). Wilfred accelerated to the north, and weakened below hurricane intensity on November 17. Wilfred became extratropical on November 19. Wilfred only caused minor to moderate damages in Cuba. Tropical Storm Alpha A broad area of low pressure organized in the Bay of Campeche on November 23, and the NHC noted tropical development was possible. A TD formed on November 25. Intensification would only be gradual as late season conditions were only marginally favorable. Tropical Storm Alpha was declared on November 26, making 2020 the second season on record to use this backup name list. Alpha struck Mexico on November 27, and dissipated that day, causing minimal damages. Tropical Storm Beta A low pressure area that had previously dumped destructive heavy rain, and even bits of snow on the Carolinas exited the coast on November 28, and was monitored for development due to the system's organization. Tropical Storm Beta was declared that day when it became much better organized. Beta moved at a steady pace parallel to the east coast, peaking at 60 mph as it passed the Atlantic coastlines. Beta became extratropical on December 3. The damages from the flooding were not attributed to Beta. Hurricane Gamma Subtropical Storm Gamma formed from an unusual area of low pressure on December 19. Despite low water temperatures, Gamma kept its intensity for several days, and despite all models forecasted weakening, Gamma attained hurricane intensity on December 26, and peaked as a strong category 1 hurricane with 85 mph winds. Gamma threatened the Azores throughout its life, but narrowly missed them. However, Gamma did bring a few gales to the nation. Gamma dissipated on December 29, ending the active 2020 Atlantic Hurricane Season. Season Effects Names The following names were used for named storms that formed in the North Atlantic in 2020. The names not retired from this list were used again in the 2026 season. This is the same list used for the 2014 season. Storms were named Isaias, Paulette, Rene, Sally, Teddy, Vicky, and Wilfred for the first time in 2020. All of the names were assigned to storms this year. Retirement On April 25, 2021, at the 43rd session of the RA IV hurricane committee, the World Meteorological Organization retired the names Bertha, Hanna, Kyle, and Vicky from List #6, and they will not be used again for another Atlantic hurricane. The names will be replaced with Bridget, Heidi, Keiran, and Verity for the 2026 season. The name Dolly was also requested for retirement, but was declined for unknown reasons. Name List for 2026 Category:Seasons with greek names Category:Hyper-active seasons Category:Hypothetical Hurricane Seasons Category:MasterGarfield Category:Garfield's Remakes Category:Category 5 Category:Deadly storms Category:Costly storms Category:Retired storms Category:Off-season storms Category:Garfield's Atlantic Seasons